


Stressed Out

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Highschool, M/M, Omega Castiel, inspired by a song, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is the bully, Cas is the bullied. Things happen, Cas is thrown into accidental heat, more things happen. </p><p>It's a highschool au. What more can I say. </p><p>Okay, so I was listening to Stressed Out by Twenty-One Pilots and, yeah. This happened. Leave kudos and/or comments for more. Hate or love is accepted. I just want feedback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first fan work that I've ever done. Fun right. Yeah... Umm... I don't know what else to put here, but yeah. Enjoy?

It usually starts with some kind of introduction, but not this time apparently. 

"Novak. Money. Now." Was all Cas got before he was pushed up against the school wall by none other than Dean Winchester, popular kid alpha extraordinaire.

Cas looked around to see if there was anyone around, but no. He had made the mistake of leaving during class again. He tried to look further down the adjacent halls, but once seeing no one was in sight, Cas squared up his shoulders and puffed up his chest and said, "I've told you before, and I'll tell you again, Dean, I don't have any."

"Lies." The blond alpha stated simply. "I saw you on your paper route this morning. You've got the green, so fess up now, or pay the, physical, price." Cas looked up at Dean, who's alpha qualities are making Cas seem smaller then he is, and swallowed nervously. "Please, Dean. I need this money for- for my-" 

"For who, Cas? For your sister? What, is she in heat again?" He laughed mockingly, knowing very well that dissing Cas's sister would get him mad. 

"She's a beta, and you know that, Dean. She doesn't have a heat cycle." Cas hissed back. "And besides, she doesn't even live-"

"Then what? You going though heat?" 

At that, Cas blushed angrily and hissed sharply, "Dean Winchester, I am un-presented and-" 

"Well then, now that we've narrowed down that you don't need that money, hand it over." Dean demanded. 

Saying no now was death, Cas knew that. But he was saving up so he could buy a car, so Cas couldn't just give Dean the money. Cas thought intently for a few seconds, then stated firmly, "No." 

"No?" Dean questioned. 

"No." Cas said resolutely. "I will not give you this money. I worked hard for it, it's mine."

Dean then cracked his knuckled and narrowed his expression and asked darkly, "Well then, time for that physical payback, now isn't it?" 

The first hit was not the hardest, despite being the most surprising one. It's wasn't long after Dean clocked his nose that it started to drip. It also wasn't long after that for the second hit to come soaring in, honing in on his right eye. Then came the third, his stomach taking a hard blow. It was the forth hit when Cas started seeing stars, and not those fake cartoon ones, real ones, from a memory long since forgotten. 

~10 years ago~

A high shriek cut across the large yard, followed by lively, loud laughter. A small, blond haired boy is chasing a smaller, messy haired, dark brunette boy. The smaller kid runs himself into a corner, and the blond kid has him trapped. The brunette kid turns to face the slightly taller kid, and pushes himself up against the wall, attempting to be further away from the other kid. The blond one gets close, really close, to the brunette kid and reels his arm back as if to punch the other kid in the face. Then suddenly, the blond one pushes his hand forward and lightly hits the brunette kid open-handed in the chest. "Tag!" The blond kid cries, then runs off in the opposite direction. The brunette kid laughs and races after the other kid, giggling all the way. 

It gets dark out soon enough, and then a beautiful, blonde lady with sparking green eyes calls the two kids in by name. "Cas! Dean! Bedtime!" 

"But mom!" The blond kid, Dean, complains. 

"Don't fight with me, mister. Now come inside before you catch a cold" 

A quiet voice speaks up, coming from behind Dean. "Your mother is right, Dean. It is bedtime. Let's go inside." 

"Caaasss! Who's side are you on?" Dean whines to his friend. The brunette kid, Cas, rolls his eyes, then starts pulling Dean towards the house. Dean's mom tells the two kids to go upstairs and get into their pajamas and hop into bed, and promises that once they do, she'll come and sing to them. They dress quickly, and Dean hops onto the top bunk of his bunk bed as Cas climbs onto the bottom bunk. As promised, Dean's mom comes in and sings her favorite song, "Hey Jude", lullaby style, and the 7 and 8 year old fall asleep instantly, her motherly omega scent lulling them to sleep faster than usual. 

It's 3 days after this sleepover that Cas moves to the other side of town, and it's 4 days after the move that Dean doesn't talk to him again until senior year at their highschool, and it's not on friendly terms. 

~Back to Real Time~

The hardest hit, or kick, rather, brings Cas out of the memory, one he can't seem to get out of his head. He groans and curls in on himself, protecting where the kick landed, his stomach, from further harm. Oh wait. Huh. Funny. Cas can't remember how he got onto the ground. Or how there a cut that is sluggishly dripping onto the floor that's coming from his right cheek. He groans and curls in further, realizing for the first time that he's shaking. 

Then it hits him. Smell. Sharp, angry alpha, dark, metallic blood, and amusement from the same angry alpha scent. 

Wait. Un-presented people can't smell that strongly. 

Oh no. 

Cas knows what this is. 

It can't be.

His uncle will kill him. 

He can't be.

No. No no no no no! Not now! Not here!

Cas just went into heat. 

Cas is an omega.


	2. Hometown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title of this chapter is another song by twenty one pilots. Yay. 
> 
> Cas goes into heat. Things happen. Or rather, things don't happen.

Time seems to slow down as Cas's scent (wait, scent?!? Since when did Cas have a scent?) hits Dean's nose. Cas looks up at Dean and says,"Help me" so quietly, Dean isn't sure he actually heard Cas say that. "Cas... You.. You're.." 

"An o-omega, I'm aware." Cas replied calmly, his voice only wavering on his new founded... position.

"I- I'm just going to- um-" Dean stuttered through his words and looked like he was about to faint. 

"Can you just help me to the bathroom?"

"Yeah, yes, ye- ok, um.. so, do you, um, want me, to- uh-"

"Just help me up, Dean." 

"Of course, yeah, okay, I'll just do that then," By now, the initial shock of presenting had worn off for Cas, but Dean still seamed shaken up about it. "Okay, okay, um," Dean adjusted so Cas could hold onto his shoulder to keep him upright. "T-this way," 

"The bathroom is to the left, Dean." 

"Right. Right, okay, yes, to the right." And with that, they took of towards the bathroom, and we're making good progress towards it, albeit rather slowly. "You seem rather, um, calm, about this whole, uh, thing, Cas. Why aren't you, like, uh, freaking out?" 

"I thought this might happen today, although I was really hoping I would present as a beta."

Dean huffed out a small, pity laugh. "Yeah... I guess presenting omega is a, surprise, for all guys, heh, right?"

"I guess you can say that. We're here."

Dean widened his eyes in surprise. "Oh, we are. So, um, do you want me to, uh..." 

"Can you, ugh. Just, block the door. Don't let, don't let anyone, in." Cas was swaying from one side to the other. 'His heat must be close to hitting hard again.' Dean thought with concern.

"Of course, Cas. I- I won't come in either, okay?"

"Th-thank you, De-Dean. Now, if-if you'll excuse m-me," 

"Oh, yes. Of course." Cas walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Dean heard a tiny click, and the door was locked. From behind the door, he could hear, you know, those kind of noises. 

"Cas?" Dean called out. "You okay in there?" 

"Sh-shut up, Dean. I just, sh-shut up. I- I- just, need a min-minute. Oh, I, mmm..." Dean blushed, then hit his head against the door lightly. 'No Dean,' he said silently to himself. 'That would be low, like, really low. Lower than low kind of low. Don't you even think about it.' 

And so, Dean thinks about it. 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

After the, experience, in the bathroom, Cas can't really say he remembers much. Feelings, like the intense heat in his gut and warm, comforting arms carrying him, and smell (pine woods, home, and a deep concern for someone) was all he could recall. 

Cas opens his eyes, and realizes he doesn't know where he is. He thinks back, but after locking himself in the bathroom, he literally can't remember anything. Wait! Warm arms! He must have been carried to where ever he was now. Did Dean... No. Why would he? As resident school bully, that's seems extremely out of character for him. But then again... its not impossible for Dean to have carried him here, and if Dean did, that must mean that Cas is in his house. But, that would only happen in dreams, right? No way Dean would be this nice to him; no way would he let Cas into his home voluntarily. It's only now that Cas scents the air, and finds a faint trace of Dean's woodsy scent, as well as an unknown unpresented scent. 

This room isn't Dean's bedroom, then. If it was, his scent would be much more prominent, but then, who's room is it? 

Before Cas has anymore time to ponder the owner of the unknown room, Dean walks in with a plate with toast with jam spread on top. "Oh! You're awake!" Dean squints his eyes at the plate he's holding. "I don't think I'll have enough toast for you; I only made enough for myself. Do you want me to make more? Oh, and do you want anything else?" 

Okay. By now, Cas definitely has to be dreaming. 

"Cas?" Dean's scent changes to one that is filled with concern. Oh, yes. Cas needs to answer. 

"Um, some water would be great, Dean. And some toast would be lovely, too."

"Alright, one glass of water and some slices of toast, coming right up, Cas. I'll be right back."

Once Dean leaves, Cas finds himself mourning the loss of his heavenly scent. As he does this, however, His uncle's voice enters his mind. 'No! You will not fall in love with another person again! You know what happened last time, and you don't want that to happen again, do you?' Cas shudders, and burrows under the blanket so that his head is covered. He needs to remember that here, in Dean's house, he is safe. His uncle can't hurt him here. He is safe. No one will hurt him here. Cas is safe. 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

It seems like ages before Dean comes back with the water and toast. "Heya, Cas!" He starts. "I got some more toast!" Dean sets down the plate raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Cas?" He inquires. He sits on the edge of the bed, facing the blanket lump that's probably Cas. 

"Yes?" Comes Cas's muffled reply. 

"Why are you hiding under the covers?" 

Oh...

Right... 

Cas scrambles for an explanation, then mumbled out, "I... um... I got.... cold. Yeah, cold. Um... I'm not anymore." He pops his head back up, and looks into Dean's emerald eyes. 

"Okay, Cas. I believe you. Um, here." Dean all but shoves a plate of toast into his hands. "Eat. The water is just on the nightstand behind me. Don't hesitate to ask for it." 

Silence stretches out as Cas slowly eats a slice of jam up toast. 

After a few more moments of awkwardness, Cas breaks the silence with,"Dean?" 

"Yes Cas?" Dean replies instantly. 

"Where am I? What day is it?" 

"You're in a spare bedroom in my house. It's Saturday, you fell asleep 2 days ago after I brought you here and gave you some heat suppressants I found in one of my mom's drawers."

"Did... Did you..." Cas's scent fills with apprehensive fear. 

"No! No, of course not Cas! I wouldn't take advantage of you like that. I wouldn't take advantage of anyone like that!" 

Cas sighs, his scent filling with relief and the smell of fear rushes out like a marathon runner would if he was just a few feet from the finish line. 

 

Cas's mind wanders back to what he uncle said. He can't stay here. Dean's scent is to great for him not to fall in love. He has to leave. "Thank you very much, Dean, but I should be going." Cas tries to stand up, but an arm blocks his path. 

"Cas, you are welcome here, and I am truly sorry for all those times I bullied you, and hurt you, and made you angry and sad, and all those things." Dean's scent changes from concerned to angry, but Cas can tell that he isn't angry at him, but at himself, for all those years of bullying. "This apology is the first of many, but I promise. I will no longer hurt you. I will no longer bully you. I just want to earn your friendship, because if a horrible guy like me who has beaten up unpresented omegas can't earn forgiveness, no one can." 

"Dean..." Cas started, his scent filled with empathy. "I... I need sometime to think that over. Can... Will you... Please drive me home? I have the address."

Dilute pouring out his heart and soak into that apology, Dean straightens up and replies,"Of course, Cas. Lemme see that address and we'll hop into the impala and take you home." Dean takes off, presumably towards the garage. 

Cas is soon to follow, but not before he bows his head, and whispers 'thank you, thank you, thank you,' to himself, or just to whoever is listening. You never know who might be out there, or what might be, however. 

And so, Cas follows Dean to the garage and they drive back to Cas's house, a cute, one story mess. Dean jumps up and rounds his car to let Cas out, and then helps him to the front door. 

Once at the door, Cas tells Dean,"I think I got it from here. Thank you for all your help, Dean"

The exchange grows awkward then, and Dean looks like he wants to kiss Cas, but he goes inside before he has the chance. Dean sighs, then wishes castiel luck in life, and returns to the impala and goes home. 

Behind the door, Cas slumps down, rethinking just what happened in the last 48 to 72 hours. He buries his face in his hands, then looks up at a slightly broken picture frame hanging about the plans at the end of the hall. 

'I should have kissed him! Why didn't I just kiss him!' Castiel cries out in his mind scape. 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Meanwhile, in the impala, Dean is currently hitting himself upside the head and silently telling himself,' I should have kissed him! Why didn't I just kiss him!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. These idiots are perfect for each other, and they can't even see that.
> 
> I wish Cas's uncle wasn't such a terrible person to write with. I don't like him. I also don't know why he's in the story. Also; I'm thinking of a name for his uncle. Zachariah maybe? Leave some suggestions in the comments please. (No omc, must be from supernatural)
> 
> Sorry it took so long for this chapter to go up. I just, school work is terrible, and yeah. Break does start tomorrow, so expect at least another update around Christmas time. Also; It's longer this time! :D yay!!! Oh yeah, and this story is unbeated too, so I have to correct my mistakes, therefore, all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! You have no idea how happy I get when I see that some one left a comment or some kudos, especially when I'm in school. Thank you all for all the support! I hope my motivation for this story doesn't run dry before the ideas do. Although, with all you guys giving me motivation, I don't think I will ever run out. I <3 you guys!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? I hope you did. Leave a comment telling me how you think the story will take its route! Maybe you're idea will end up in the next chapter!


End file.
